User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Making Sense
So let's just tell you something. I am Remaking the Weakness Chart No more "Splashy is Neutral against Spicy", nor "Royal < Green". TSRITW's logic is dumb. Why base it off of TWOW?! Look... that's the bothering think. Thanks to TSRITW's like of Dragon Mania Legends, pretty much the elements. This is also the reason why he made Legendary. It's slow on being a type. Stuff (IMO) Previously, guess what Zerro's types were? No, not Deadly/Mystic. Instead, Legendary/Mystic, since "ghosts are hard to find in real life". But DEADLY IS FOR DEDICATED FOR SPIRITS AND MONSTERS! Well it was kinda confusing thou. Atleast it was changed. The only one which was (probably) liked by TSRITW (he got whiny about the new names) was Retro. I had to, because at first I thought Ballistic was dedicated for peeps who have an explosive temper or are explosive. Turns out, it's ball-related. SERIOUSLY. You see, if you say "Strike/Brainy", you got to pick one. Either the original namings or the new namings. You can't say that. The Support & Healer are dedicated for supporters. Healer: Heals. Supporter: Supports. So, if you're a Supporter, you can only give out buffs or stuff like that. However, I realized something: Holiver/Quiplash never heal or support. I'm not saying they have to, but... that breaks the purpose of them being Healer/Support. So yeah. You guys, don't do something like THIS: Ballistic beats Spicy. Spicy beats Green. Green beats Ballistic. SPLASHY DOES NEUTRAL DAMAGE AGAINST SPICY. Also, don't do something like this without showing why: "Earth > Water" without knowing. In reality it's Rock > Ice. TSRITW basically has lots of characters; some make barely a single sense. Notadudes are notes, but most of them aren't TUNE. I'm not telling you guys to change. I understand you if you want to make something like an Explotus which is Salvo/Nature/Scuba but you can't. Now let's go Without further ado, let's introduce you to the GALAXIAL COSMOS. Who are They? The Galaxial Cosmos use the Terraria Lunar Fragments (also from Thorium & Tremor)! Yeah since I can't smash three elements... I HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER WAY! WHO ARE THEY?! Same question? Okay, let me explain 'em! Not sure what to class them. BIG THANKS TO BATTLE FOR HELPING ME WITH THE TYPES! Oh yeah only one for every element. Hope you get why Shootallstar is Brawn. *Solarus - Melee fighter. Has heavy punches and armor. Very good at TPing. (Teleporting) (Solar/Granite) *Vorjex - Ranged fighter. Uses feathers as weapons. Also propellers. Very good at flying. (Astral/Jet) *PKubula - Magic fighter. It's not a PK user. It's a magic user. TRICKY ONE IT IS! (Arcane/Logic) *Sirardust - Summoner. Summons allies to fight. That's the best thing she's at; she's not good at fighting. (Star/Scuba) *Celestheal - Healer. That's her main job; she can also use her scythe to attack. (Razor/Healer) *Shootallstar - Bard. Shootallstar really loved his talent of good music. Now he uses it as a weapon! (Tune/Brawn) *Novable - Alchemist. He's purple (not as purple as PKubula) instead to avoid confusion. Novable was once a terrible experiment. (Toxic/Salvo) Category:Blog posts